


And I'm Asking for More

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Bottom OFC, Car Sex, Cheating, Closet Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Face Slapping, First Dates, Lou is a Little Shit, Lou packs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Table Sex, Teasing, Top Lou, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Every time Lou comes into Summer and Tammy's bakery, Summer freezes up. All she wants is for Lou to pay for her goddamn cookies.





	And I'm Asking for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kvnikida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvnikida/gifts).



“Are you sure you're going to be running the store by yourself?” Tammy asked as she went through the closet.

“Why wouldn't I, Tam?” 

“Well, whenever I'm not at the store, cookies go missing. I know you're not eating them, and our employees aren't eating them,” Tammy paused to look out of the closet. “So who is?”

Summer tried her hardest to keep her composure, because she knew what she was referring to. _Who she was referring to._

“I have absolutely no clue, but I promise I'll keep a really close eye on the store.” she said, hoping Tammy believed her.

“Alright, baby. I believe you,” she said, dumping a pile of clothes on top of her suitcase. 

“Do you have to go to your sisters for tonight? I'm gonna miss you!” she pouted, although she knew the answer.

\---

Summer wanted Tammy to be there tonight, she hated working the bakery by herself. Her usual customers were always sweet, and she loved talking to them. Whenever she was alone, there was one person that would always give her trouble. 

_Lou Miller_

The only times she'd come into the store were when Tammy wasn't there, which was about three times a week. At first, Summer just thought it was a coincidence, until the first conversation they had.

_”So your girlfriend isn't here tonight again, huh?” Lou had asked, placing her hands on the counter. Summer couldn't stop herself herself from looking at Lou's hands. “My eyes are up here Miss Collins. Look at me while I talk to you, Princess.”_

_Without hesitating, Summer snapped her head up to meet Lou's smirk. “I, uh, what can I get you, L-Lou?”_

_‘Why did I have to stutter?’ she asked herself, waiting for a response from the blonde._

_“First, I'd like an answer to my question, Princess,” she smirked, walking around the counter._

_“I-I-no. She isn't, she doesn't come in three times out of the week. You can't be back here, Lou!” Summer tried to explain, but the blonde wasn't listening._

_“I'm just gonna take some of these treats, and I'll be on my way.” she smirked, and Summer looked to see if the night staff were listening in._

_“You guys have delicious sweets,” Lou said, leaning into Summer. “I'll be back next week for some more. Put it on my tab, princess.”_

_“But- we don't have a tab?” Summer said as she watched Lou take a bite of a chocolate chip cookie._

_“You'll have one for me.” Lou winked._

\---

“My sister is sick, and she needs me to take care of her kids for the night.” she explained with a sigh, sitting on the bed next to Summer. 

Kissing her on the cheek, Tammy got up to finish packing. “I love you, Summer,” 

“I love you too. I'm gonna head to the bakery so Rose can have a break!” Summer informed her, getting off the bed to grab her car keys on the table stand.

\----

The bakery hadn't been too busy, and Summer was excited to go home. Usually Tammy and her would take turns so the other would get a break, but tonight was all her.

At one-fifty-eight in the morning, Summer began to close up the store, when the front door opened. “We're closing up now,” she called out not bothering to look at who it was. Too busy boxing up cookies that haven't been bought that day.

“I won't be too long, Princess.” a familiar, cocky voice said. Summer froze at the words, refusing to turn around.

“Come o-on, Lou I can't give you anything for free, and you know this!” she blurted out, covering her mouth instantly. “I-I'm sorry.” 

Ignoring Summer's outburst, Lou pointed to a cake titled ‘Death By Chocolate’, “I want that cake, and you're gonna give me a piece, because Daddy wants it.”

With those words, Summer had almost fainted. _Did she hear her correctly? Was Lou being serious? Did she just refer to herself?_ All of these questions ran through her, and she started to question if she was exhausted.

Although Summer was confused on what was going on, she began to pull the cake out carefully. “B-big piece?” she asked, earning her a chuckle from Lou. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” 

After cutting Lou a piece, and boxing it up for her, Summer looked down at the floor. She couldn't look Lou in the eyes, but a part of her wanted to. _Really_ wanted to.

Leaning over so Lou's breath was on Summer's neck. “I'll see you around, Princess.” with that, she walked out of the bakery.


End file.
